Warriors: Duskclan and Dawnclan
by Scourgeandbuizel123
Summary: What happens when two clans have the same name for their kits? What does the future hold for them both? Will Starclan allow this? You shall see in my very first Warrior cats story.
1. Chapter 1

My first story, so please go easy on me. :) And I'm also still getting used to 's publishing thingy, anyways, should I continue this story? Ahem, enjoy!

**-Duskclan- Sunlight slithered its way into the nursery and glinted off of the dew covered moss, which shined into the new kit's eyes. She shifted, trying to make it disappear, but her mother's soft voice awoke her. "Shadowkit, time to wake up." Moonshadow mewed as she licked her daughter's head, causing her to moan and sit up. "Shadowkit! You're such a sleepy head!" her sister, Leafkit, teased. "Oh Leafkit, don't be like that, she's still young." Moonshadow purred. "I know…" Leafkit murmured. Shadowkit looked at her mother, "Can I go outside?" she questioned. Leafkit perked her ears, "Why would you want to go out there?" Moonshadow cuffed Leafkit with her forepaw. "Hush. Yes Shadowkit, you may go out." Shadowkit thanked her mother and carefully padded around Silverfang. A moment later she was in the clearing. She caught the fresh scent of Cougarclaw, Oakclaw, and Fang****_. They must have just left on Dawn Patrol… _****She guessed. Pantherclaw caught her eyes and padded over to her. "Good morning Shadowkit." Shadowkit purred, "Good morning to you too Pantherclaw. I'm guessing Dawn Patrol just left?" Pantherclaw nodded. "Oh, your father wants to see you." Shadowkit raised her ears. "****_Me_****? Nightstar wants to see…****_me_****?" Pantherclaw let out a purr of amusement, "Yes silly, come." He nudged Shadowkit over to Nightstar's den and called to him. "I've brought her, Nightstar." A strong voice sounded from inside. "Come in." Shadowkit gulped and walked in, "Yes, Nightstar?" Nightstar looked up from his vole and eyed Shadowkit, "I have a job for you."**

**-Dawnclan- "Shadowkit! No! Someone get Plumclaw, now!" Holyclaw's mew rang through the nursery and awoke the whole of the clan. Plumclaw burst in the nursery along with Stripefur, "What's wrong?" Stripefur demanded. "Shadowkit won't wake up!" Holyclaw explained rather loudly. "I need some room." Plumclaw responded. With a glance at Stripefur, she walked towards the kit. Stripefur nodded and padded out to explain to Sunstar about Shadowkit. Plumclaw sniffed Shadowkit before placing a paw on his chest. "Well the good news is, he's breathing." Holyclaw's eyes widened, "What's the bad news..?" Plumclaw narrowed her eyes, "The bad news is, he's in a coma." Holyclaw let out a wail of agony. "My kit! Oh, my poor kit!" Plumclaw glanced at the shivering Hazelkit, and then back to Holyclaw. "I'll take Shadowkit back to the Medicine Den, but right now, she needs you." She gestured with her tail towards Hazelkit. "Oh Hazelkit…." Holyclaw wrapped her tail around her frightened kit and murmured prays to Starclan. Plumclaw's eyes shone as she picked up Shadowkit by the scruff and padded out of the Nursery. "How is he?" Sunstar mewed. "He's in a coma, but he'll be fine within a moon." Plumclaw mewed through a mouthful of fur. Stripefur let out a sigh of relief, "That's good." Plumclaw nodded and padded off towards her den. **

**-Duskclan- Shadowkit cocked her head. "A job?" Nightstar nodded, "Yes, a job. I want you to clean out Molttedclaw's bedding." Shadowkit let out a wail of protest, "But that's an apprentice's job! Why can't Silverpaw and Dashpaw do it?" Pantherclaw's eyes widened, "Shadowkit, you mustn't-" Nightstar cut him off with a flick of his tail. "Shadowkit, Silverpaw and Dashpaw are going to be very busy today. They're going to be training with their mentors." Shadowkit pouted, why did ****_she_**** have to do it? "Can Leafkit help?" Nightstar shook his head, "Molttedclaw want's ****_you_**** to do it. Is that understood?" Shadowkit straightened up, "Yes, Nightstar." She bowed her head and stalked off to the Elder's den. "She'll make a fine warrior." Pantherclaw mewed. "Indeed." Nightstar responded. Shadowkit walked into the elder's den to find Molttedclaw snacking on a little black bird. He looked up as she entered and gave a heart-warming smile. "Hello my child, come to clean my bedding?" Shadowkit smiled back, "Hello Grandfather, and yes, Nightstar said you wanted me to do it. But why is that?" Molttedclaw looked down, "Starclan has spoken to me." Shadowkit perked her ears, "Starclan spoke to ****_you_****?" She asked a little surprised. "Yes," Molttedclaw nodded, "about you, Dawnclan has named a kit Shadowkit just as you are named Shadowkit." He looked up to see the shocked expression on her face. "B-But-" she began, "-how is that possible?" Molttedclaw closed his eyes, "Only Starclan can answer that…"**

**-Dawnclan- "Let all cats old enough to catch their prey, gather here under tall-rock!" Sunstar's yowl ran through the clearing. Cat's started appearing through their dens, one by one, until all cats were gathered below tall-rock. Shadowkit, of course, was still in the den because of his coma condition. "Plumclaw has some shocking news to share with you all; it was a shock to me as well, so listen closely." Plumclaw leapt up onto tall-rock and turned to face her clan. "Starclan has spoken to me," she began "Duskclan has named a kit of theirs after one of ours." Holyclaw glanced down at her kit Hazelkit, and then over to the Medicine Den were Shadowkit lie. "Who..?" she breathed. "Shadowkit." She responded, "They have a black she-cat whom they named Shadowkit." A bunch of shocked expressions were spread on the faces of her clan mates. A yowl arose from Grumpyclaw, "Isn't that against the will of Starclan? We should kill the kit!" Brightclaw hissed at Grumpyclaw, "We DON'T harm KITS!" Stripefur stood next to Brightclaw, "She's right, we can't just go and kill a harmless kit." Grumpyclaw growled, "You be quite you soft-hearted fur-ball! We all know your just thinking of your own son and daughter, for the ones that don't have kits shouldn't care! We should KILL Duskclan's kit!" Thunder streaked through the sky as Sunstar yowled, "STOP!" **

**-Duskclan- Shadowkit jumped as thunder crashed through the sky, "Is that a bad omen..?" Molttedclaw looked outside, "Who knows… Oh ya, since you're here. Can you clean my bedding? It smells horrible and bracken stabs my aching bones all day long." Shadowkit twitched her whiskers, "Of course Grandpa, anything for you!" As she began work, the Dawn Patrol rushed back into camp. "Nightstar!" Oakclaw called, "A wolf is in our territory!" Nightstar hurried out of his den, "A wolf? I thought we drove them all out?" he lashed his tail angrily and leapt up onto tall-rock. "Pantherclaw, Wolffur, Silverpaw, and Dashpaw!" Nightstar called. The four cats rushed from their spots in camp and stood beneath Nightstar. "A wolf is here, get ready to hunt." He smirked. Shadowkit had never seen her father like this before, what was going on with him? Molttedclaw walked up next to her, "The wolf is Nightstar's favorite enemy, and they are stupid and careless in his eyes. He loves killing them to feed his clan." Shadowkit gulped, "But Papa…" she whispered and then ran out into the clearing. "Nightstar! Please be careful." Nightstar looked at his daughter, "It's a promise Shadowkit, and I'll bring you back a nice wolf fur for you and your sister to sleep in." Shadowkit smiled and waved good-bye as he and the others rushed into the depths of the forest. **

**-Dawnclan- The other cats looked up at Sunstar and some the sky. "A bad omen." A white she-cat mewed. Stripefur shook his pelt from the shiver that had mysteriously appeared, "I'd say the same, Cloudfur." Grumpyclaw snorted and went back into the Elder's Den. Sunstar and Lionclaw watched him go then looked at each other. "Pay no mind to our father; he's just in a bad mood like always." She whispered in his ear. Lionclaw nodded and looked around the clearing at all the shocked cats. "Shall I arrange a hunting patrol, Sunstar?" Sunstar looked over at the fresh-kill pile, "We are low on food, so go ahead." Lionclaw couldn't agree more, leaf-bare was on it's way, and food had become scarce. "Cloudfur, Stripefur, bring your apprentices. We're going hunting." Cloudfur and Stripefur nodded and ran off to find Lavapaw and Littlepaw. After all were together, they set off into the forest.**

**-Duskclan- Shadowkit turned around and padded back to the Elder's Den, ****_"Good luck to them all…"_****she said to herself. Nightstar slowed to a standstill, "Oakclaw, where was this wolf?" Oakclaw raised his muzzle to the sky and smelled the air. "He was up ahead when we saw him…, but now he's…." "Sacred trees!" Wolffur cut in. Nightstar hissed, "That's where the medicine cats share tongues with Starclan! How dare him!" Nightstar raced off into the lifeless bracken, the others following close behind. As they neared the sacred place they halted and looked around. "Nightstar? What a surprise to see you here." A voice sounded as Lionclaw stepped out of the bushes. "Lionclaw, did you guys know about the wolf as well?" Lionclaw nodded, "We could smell it's stench as soon as we hit the forest, where is it now?" Nightstar peeked through the bracken and saw a grey pelt mingling with a red one. "Fox!" Pantherclaw hissed. "The two appear to be allies." Cloudfur responded. "Not on our territory!" Nightstar hissed and jumped out of their camouflage, his clan mates, along with Dawnclan's cats, were right behind him. The startled fox and wolf bared their fangs and attacked. Nightstar let out a fierce yowl, "For Starclan!" "For Starclan!" The others caterwauled. Nightstar leapt at the wolf and aimed a powerful blow at its nose, causing blood to gush out when it hit. The four apprentices bit and clawed at the fox's hind legs, making it whimper in pain and fall over. Lionclaw jumped at the fox's head and bit down hard on its ear. The fox let out a caterwauling yelp and turned tail and fled into the forest. The wolf growled as his partner left and raised a giant paw, aiming for Pantherclaw's throat, "Move!" Nightstar yowled and pushed him out of the way. When Pantherclaw turned around, blood splashed his face and Nightstar crashed to the ground. "No! Nightstar, get up!" But the leader could not hear him, for he had just lost his last life protecting his faithful deputy. The other cats were getting ready to punish the wolf, when it fled into the forest after its partner. Pantherclaw stood over the dead leader, "What have I done? No… Starclan, what have ****_you_**** done?" **


	2. Chapter 2

-Dawnclan- As Lionclaw led his patrol back into camp, Sunstar bounded toward him. "What was all the commotion out there? You had us all worried." Lionclaw bowed his head, "Forgive us Sunstar, we helped Duskclan drive out a fox and a wolf." Grief shadowed his eyes as he remembered the horrifying sight of the dead Duskclan leader.

"A wolf and a fox you say? I wonder when they got here." The scent of blood wavered across the clearing and caused quite a commotion.

"What's happened?!" Plumclaw yowled as she ran out of the Medicine Den.

"Don't worry too much, Plumclaw. It's not Dawnclan blood you smell." Sunstar's eyes widened, "Who was hurt, Lionclaw?" Lionclaw looked down at his paws in silence.

"Nightstar was killed." Littlepaw responded sheepishly. Gasps of surprise arose among the gathered cats. Sunstar jumped forward, "Is this true Lionclaw?"

"Very much true." He responded. Sunstar looked up at the dark clouds and prayed silently to Starclan.

-Duskclan- As Silverpaw and Dashpaw dragged Nightstar's body into the hollow; Pantherclaw ran off to tell Moonshadow of his death. Shadowkit peered out of the Elder's den; finally finished with her work, and saw Nightstar's limp body lying on the ground. Her eyes grew wide and her pupils shrank.

"No! Father!" she ran across the clearing; nearly bumping into Wolffur, and buried her nose into his pelt. A wail sounded from the nursery and Moonshadow and Leafkit came bounding out.

"Oh Nightstar!" Moonshadow wailed and did the same as Shadowkit.

"Father…." Leafkit sniffled and lay down in between her sister and mother.

"We shall sit vigil for him." Pantherclaw mewed and lay next to Moonshadow. The other cats soon did the same, as light rain fell upon the clan.

-Dawnclan- "Sunstar, should we go sit vigil with Duskclan?"

"Yes, I will go with you and two warriors. Preferably Berryclaw and Swiftfur."

"Of course Sunstar, I will gather them immediately." He bowed his head and beckoned the two warriors over.

"We will be going to Duskclan to sit vigil for Nightstar. Stripefur and Cloudfur-" he called, "-you guard the camp, use your apprentices if necessary." The two warriors nodded and took posts at the entrance to the camp. Sunstar guessed everyone was ready and took leave into the forest.

"Um, Sunstar?"

"Yes, Swiftfur?"

"Will we be welcome in Duskclan's territory?"

Lionclaw looked over at Swiftfur, "Don't forget, we helped them fight off the wolf and the fox."

"Yes, I know, but-"

"Enough!" Sunstar hissed. Swiftfur let his tail droop and he looked down embarrassed. Lionclaw looked up at the sky, "This rain won't be light forever, we must hurry Sunstar." Sunstar nodded her head and took of in a fast pace.

-Duskclan- "I smell Dawnclan." Peachfur, Duskclan's medicine cat, announced.

"Shall I send them off Pantherclaw?"

"No, that won't be necessary Fang." Pantherclaw stood up and walked over to greet the visitors.

"What brings you here Sunstar?

"I just wanted to sit vigil for Nightstar; we were close friends after all…" Pantherclaw blinked his eyes respectively, "Indeed, come in." he stepped aside and let the four cats enter.

"Greetings Sunstar," Peachfur mewed and dipped her head "come to sit vigil?"

"Hello Peachfur and yes, I've come to sit vigil for Nightstar." Sunstar led her cats over to Nightstar and took a place by his head. Lionclaw sat next to her, while Berryclaw and Swiftfur flanked them.

-Dawnclan- Back in Dawnclan's camp, Shadowkit opened his eyes wide and looked around at his surroundings. "W-where am I?"

"The Medicine Den." Plumclaw responded and walked over to him, "I see your awake now, your mother, father, and sister will be happy to hear the news."

"What happened to me?"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is, you're fine. Now let's go see your mother and sister."

"Ok…" Shadowkit responded and stood up, and right when he did, his stomach let out a loud growl. Plumclaw let out a purr of amusement, "You can eat when we see your mother, now let's go." She herded Shadowkit out with her tail and led him to the Nursery.

"Holyclaw, Hazelkit, guess who's awake?" Holyclaw and Hazelkit burst out of the nursery and laid their eyes on Shadowkit.

"Oh Shadowkit, your awake!" Holyclaw mewed with relief and covered Shadowkit with fierce licks.

"Mom… You're messing up my fur…"

"Brother!" Hazelkit mewed and ran up to him, also covering him in licks. Shadowkit let out a wail of protest, "Why me..?"

"Because we missed you!" Hazelkit purred.

"I guess I'll head back to my den, you three take care." Plumclaw mewed and padded off towards her den.

"Thank you, Plumclaw!" Shadowkit mewed at her. Plumclaw flicked her tail and walked into the medicine den. Sunfur, the other Dawnclan queen, walked out of the nursery.

"It's good to see you awake, Shadowkit." She purred.

"It's good to _be_ awake." Shadowkit replied

"Sunfur, wanna come with us on dusk patrol, it's nearly dark."

"Sure Stripefur, I'll come."

"Can I go?" Shadowkit squeaked.

"Holyclaw?" Stripefur glanced over at the kit's mother.

Holyclaw thought for a minute, "Ok, but be careful. Stripefur, don't loose sight of him."

"Of course Holyclaw." Stripefur bowed his head and headed off towards the camp entrance, Sunfur and Shadowkit tailing him.

"He'll be a great warrior, Holyclaw." Hazelkit mewed to her mother.

"He sure will, Hazelkit. He sure will."


	3. Chapter 3

-Duskclan- Sunstar looked up from Nightstar's body and stared at the sky,

"Dawn is coming, we should head home."

"Yes, Sunstar." Lionclaw bowed his head and beckoned their two warriors to follow.

"Um, excuse me Sunstar, can I ask you something?" Shadowkit mewed. Sunstar looked over at the small, black kit and then back to Lionclaw.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Lionclaw bowed his head again and raced out of Duskclan's camp, Berryclaw and Swiftfur tailing him.

"Now then," Sunstar looked back over at Shadowkit,

"what is it you want to ask?"

Shadowkit fidgeted with her paws and then straightened up and looked the leader in her eyes.

"Is it true that you have a kit in your camp called Shadowkit?" she blurted out.

Moonshadow's eyes widened as she herded Shadowkit away from Sunstar.

"Please forgive her rud-"

Sunstar interrupted her with a flick of her tail, and then shook her head.

"No, don't be sorry." She looked around at all the tired gazes of Duskclan cats before closing her eyes.

"You shall know tomorrow night at the gathering. I assume you'll let her go Moonshadow?"

Moonshadow's eyes shadowed,

"I'm sure Nightstar would've agreed, so I do."

Sunstar nodded,

"What about you, clan deputy?"

Pantherclaw glanced at Shadowkit,

"Well, if she really wants to, I guess its fine."

"Yay!" Shadowkit caterwauled.

Moonshadow cuffed her over the ear with her tail,

"Show some respect to your elders."

Shadowkit lowered her gaze and glanced at Leafkit, who was sleeping by Nightstar, with her muzzle in his fur.

"I'll take my leave now, farewell Duskclan."

With a wave of her tail, Sunstar padded out of the camp entrance.

Pantherclaw looked at Leafkit and then glanced at Moonshadow, "Please take your kits back to the nursery."

Moonshadow nodded and picked Leafkit up by the scruff and padded to the nursery, Shadowkit at her heels. Peachfur walked up to Pantherclaw, with Molttedclaw, and sat down.

"Pantherclaw, you should get some rest before making your journey to Sacred trees."

Pantherclaw twitched his ears,

"Of course, Peachfur, I will. Can you two deal with the burial of our leader?" he was mostly referring to his elderly, previous mentor, Molttedclaw.

"Of course we can." Came his wheezy response. Pantherclaw nodded and looked over at Peachfur, who bowed her head in answer.

"Very well, I leave you to it." He yawned wide and headed up to Nightstar's den, now his den, and fell asleep. All was silent for the rest of that dawn except for the small cry of a crow.

-Dawnclan- Exhausted, Sunstar padded into Dawnclan's camp and picked up a vole from the fresh-kill pile, and slowly walked to her den. She was surprised to see her brother, Lionclaw, waiting there. She dropped her vole at her paws and stared at Lionclaw.

"What do you need Lionclaw?"

"I was just seeing to it that your bedding was fresh, since you're quite exhausted."

Sunstar twitched her tail, "Thank you Lionclaw, you should go get some rest now."

Lionclaw rose from his spot, "Yes Sunstar, and I've put Stripefur, Cloudfur, and their apprentices on dawn patrol." He mewed and motioned his tail to the forming group.

"Good job Lionclaw." She mewed back and picked her vole back up. As Lionclaw padded away to the warriors' den, Sunstar went into hers. _Good night Starclan, and good night Nightstar. _She mewed silently.

"-star, unstar, Sunstar!" Holyclaw mewed, prodding her awake impatiently. Sunstar yawned and opened her eyes sleepily.

"Whatever is wrong Holyclaw?"

"I believe my kits are a bit too big to be in the nursery, don't you think?"

Sunstar sat up and beckoned Holyclaw outside of her den.

"Where are they?" she questioned. Holyclaw walked up beside her and pointed with her paw to the apprentices' den. Just outside, Hazelkit and Shadowkit were talking with Littlepaw and Lavapaw.

"I believe they _are _big enough, Holyclaw." She turned to the white queen and added, "I will speak to Berryclaw and Swiftfur right now. You go get them ready."

"Oh, thank you Sunstar." Holyclaw bounded away to her kits while Sunstar went off to find the senior warriors. She spotted Berryclaw at the fresh-kill pile and padded up to her.

"Greetings Berryclaw." Berryclaw looked up at her leader, "Hello Sunstar, want some fresh-kill?" Sunstar shook her head.

"I actually came to talk to you." Berryclaw blinked, "About what?"

"Meet me in my den." Was Sunstar's reply. As Berryclaw hurried away, Swiftfur walked out of the Medicine Den holding up a cob-webbed wrapped paw.

"What happened _this _time Swiftfur?" Swiftfur grumbled, "I stepped on Plumclaw's thorn pile…"

"I was meaning to get rid of it." She defended, sticking her head out of her den. Sunstar let out a _mroww _of amusement.

"Meet me in my den, Swiftfur." She mewed and headed back to her den. Swiftfur grumbled again but followed.

When they both arrived at Sunstar's den, she laid down in her nest. Berryclaw and Swiftfur exchanged questioning glances with each other, and then looked at Sunstar as she began.

"It is time for Hazelkit and Shadowkit to be apprenticed. I have chosen you two for the job since Stripefur and Cloudfur have apprentices already, and Brightclaw is not ready yet."

Berryclaw's eyes brightened, "Who do I get?" she asked cheerfully. Swiftfur's jaws were hanging open, but he said nothing.

Sunstar smiled, "Berryclaw, you will get Hazelkit, so that leaves you with Shadowkit, Swiftfur."

Berryclaw let out a cheerful caterwaul, "I got her!"

Sunstar rose to her paws, "You two go wait under tall-rock, while I call the clan together."

Berryclaw nodded and bolted out, but Swiftfur went more slowly so he didn't hurt his paw. Sunstar walked out onto tall-rock and looked around before calling, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here under tall-rock for a clan meeting!"

Lionclaw appeared from the warriors' den and padded over. Lavapaw and Littlepaw were next to come. Stripefur and Cloudfur ran over from the fresh-kill pile and sat down. Plumclaw came out of her den and sat by its entrance. Sunfur walked out of the nursery with Holyclaw and the well-groomed Shadowkit and Hazelkit. Grumpyclaw was last out, with a grunt; he sat between Lionclaw and Stripefur.

"It is time for two brave kits to be mentored." She beckoned with her tail for the two to come up and sit by her.

"Hazelkit, I now call you Hazelpaw! Your mentor will be Berryclaw."

Hazelpaw walked over to Berryclaw and touched nosed with her.

"Shadowkit, I now call you Shadowpaw! Your mentor will be Swiftfur."

Shadowpaw walked over to Swiftfur and touched noses with him.

"Hazelpaw! Shadowpaw!" The whole clan yowled and surrounded them.


	4. Chapter 4

Pantherclaw walked out of his den and stretched, managing a big yawn.

"Good Morning, Pantherclaw!" Peachfur yowled to him through a mouthful of herbs. Pantherclaw raised his ears, "Oh, good morning Peachfur. Sleep well?" Peachfur padded over to him, "Hardly, I was up most of the morning preparing your traveling herbs." She hastily set them down and backed up. "Hurry and eat those, they will keep your strength up. At least until you reach Sacred Trees." Pantherclaw bowed his head respectfully, "Thank you Peachfur." He immediately began gulping up the herbs, when he was finished he called Wolffur and Silverpaw to go on a border patrol, before setting out towards Sacred Trees.

Not long after his trek into the woods, Pantherclaw reached Sacred Trees. They loomed over the rest of the forest like a shadow and were even bigger at the trunk.

"Well, I'm here now. I come to greet you Starclan." He whispered and walked over to the tree that was in the middle of the other trees. There was a hole in the tree in which Pantherclaw entered. Inside was a rock with flowers growing around it. Pantherclaw lay down and touched his nose to the cold stone. He felt a jolt go through him like lightning exploding through the sky.

When Pantherclaw opened his eyes he was greeted by the starry cats of Starclan.

"Greetings Pantherclaw, you are welcome here." They all said together. Pantherclaw padded forward a little and gazed around at the cats. He recognized his mother, Flowertail, and he also saw Nightstar, whom bowed his head in greeting. A white she-cat stepped forward,

"My name is Icestar, leader before Nightstar."

"Nice to meet you Icestar." Pantherclaw mewed. Icestar stepped closer to Pantherclaw so that her nose was touching his, "May the strength of Starclan always be with you."

Pantherclaw felt a sharp pain go through his spine but suddenly ended. "Wh-What was that?"

"I merely gave you your first life, you have eight to go." She bowed her head and returned to her spot among the ranks of Starclan.

Next was a spotted she-cat that smelled of herbs, "Greetings Pantherclaw, I am Spottedleaf."

"I know you," he straightened up "you were a medicine cat for Thunderclan, Peachfur often speaks of you."

"Yes." She replied "Peachfur is a good medicine cat, you're lucky to have her." She mewed, touching noses with him. "May the protection of Starclan always be with you." The pain was there again, but not as painful this time.

Back in the hollow, the cats were getting ready for the gathering.

"Shouldn't Shadowkit and Leafkit be apprentices by now?" Wolffur whispered to Oakclaw, whom just shrugged and watched Peachfur as she leapt up onto tall-rock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around tall-rock for a clan meeting." Her call echoed through the camp, awakening the sleeping kits from their nap.

"What's she doing up there?"

"She's not clan leader."

Cats began hissing to one another, trying to decide whether or not to listen.

"You all should listen to your medicine-cat." A voice called from the camp entrance. Several cats hissed and growled, turning to face the source of the mew. "Who are you?!" Rabbitclaw hissed.

"I am Ravenheart, warrior of a far away clan, and these two are-" she flicked her tail towards the two toms behind her. "are Crowtail and Ashe."

Peachfur twitched her ears, "I was told you'd be coming, please come in." she waved her tail for the warriors to move out of the way.

"Thank you." Ravenheart bowed her head and padded in, Crowtail and Ashe hesitantly following behind.

"Now, all gather so I can do what Pantherclaw has asked of me!"

The clan quietly gathered around tall-rock, ears prickling nervously.

"It is time for two young kits to receive their apprentice name." The two surprised kits bundled out of the nursery and sat by their mother, Moonshadow. She gave both her daughters a lick on the head and then straightened back up.

"Shadowkit, Leafkit, you deserve to be apprentices. Come."

The two raced up to the rock and looked up proudly at Peachfur.

"Shadowkit, you shall now be called Shadowpaw!"

**_To be continued…_**

**Yes I know, SUPER short. Sorry about late update, I forgot about my story… If I get enough reviews of people wanting me to continue, I will. R and R? **


End file.
